ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/How Do Ultra Reproduce?
Sol here, Happy New Year, and time for a theory blog. This is a theory I've seen tackled by Cool Tiga (Alex the Kaiju Fan) and Ultraman Explained on Youtube, and after seeing their videos I decide to give my two cents. What we know In Canon, we had two implications as to where Ultra Babies came from, Organically and Test Tubes. In the Ultraman Story Manga, we see Taro emerge developed from a Machine. The assumption being that this was his birth, and how Ultras developed now, having been possibly created from the genetic material of his parents. Now note that Ultraman Story used to be canon, this used to be how Tsu Pro wanted the backstory of the Ultras to be, but things have changed, such as scenes showing Taro during his childhood. However, I cannot read Japanese, and I could be misreading this scene. That said, there is something to imply Ultras do, did, or can be born this way. Conflicting with this idea is the numerous instances of Ultra Children. There is a painted picture, part of the Illustrations for the backstory of Ultraman Ken/Father of Ultra, which shows him holding a baby Ace and watching some of the Ultra Brothers, who, at the time, are children. We have Ultraman Boy (something of a contradictory name there), and the Ultra Baby in Ultra Galaxy Legends. Then we have Taro and Zero. We have already seen childhood Taro, and Zero has been stated to have once been in a similar state but both also contradict the idea of cloning as a normal means of reproduction...because they clearly are not. Both Ultras show traits from both parents, with Taro having atavisms from his mother's bloodline. Atavisims being dormant genes that are reawakened. Taro and Seven share grandparents, hence why they look so similar. Zero, clearly has his father's traits, but also traits from his mother. His blue markings, his double slugger/crest, different eye shapes, and different silver markings, are all traits from his mother. Now some of you are probably pondering about 'how' they do it if they go the organic route, to which I saw...get your minds out of the gutter. But if I must answer these questions that I know will fuel fan fictions that will make me want to vomit out my own heart...I would go with the idea that like animals they keep their...junk...on the insides. Ultra can open their mouths, look at Zearth and Belial, the later of whom used to do it all the time if subtlety, so they could reasonably eat, in giant form. This is clearly a hold over from their prior humanoid ancestors, as Ultras don't typically seem to need to eat. Their anatomies have been portrayed in source material as being very similar to humans even if their are differences for obvious reasons. Regardless of which form they use, Geed/Belial shows that an Ultra can donate their genetic material in some form or the other so either method is a possibility. However, for which method Ultras typically use, the organic/natural route has the strongest evidence. Next Time How the Ultra Capsules Work. Category:Blog posts